The Pirates of Orion
| written = Howard Weinstein | director = | novelization = Log Five by Alan Dean Foster | episode = 2x01 | production = 22020 | airdate = | date = 2270 | stardate = 6334.1 |}} "The Pirates of Orion" was the second season opener for Star Trek: The Animated Series, airing . The episode was written by Howard Weinstein, directed by and novelized in Log Five by Alan Dean Foster. Description ;VHS teaser :Mr. Spock will die unless he receives medication in time — medication that has been hijacked by a starship from , a supposedly neutral planet. Summary Episode log entries ;Captain's log, Stardate 6334.1. : The outbreak of choriocytosis aboard the ''Enterprise seems to be under control. Doctor McCoy says the disease is no longer even as serious as pneumonia, and there should be no problem completing our present mission, representing the Federation at the dedication ceremonies for the new Academy of Science on Deneb V.'' ;Captain's log, supplemental. : We've arranged to get the strobolin needed to save Mr. Spock's life. The starship ''Potemkin has already picked up the drug and will transfer it to a freighter, the [[uSS Huron|SS Huron]], for delivery to the Enterprise. ;''Captain's log, stardate 6335.6. : The ''Huron has been left as space junk, its engines sabotaged. Captain O'Shea has no idea who attacked his ship, but the intruder must be found and the precious cargo retrieved.'' ;Captain's log, stardate 6336.2. : The Orion crew is in our brig, their ship in tow, and the ''Enterprise is back on course for Deneb V.'' Novelization log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 5527.3. : My "nothing at all" turned out to be the first symptoms of choriocytosis. Despite an initial outbreak during which several members of the crew apparently contracted the disease simultaneously, it appears to be under control now. Dr. McCoy insists it's no longer even as dangerous as pneumonia, and we have experienced no significant drop in performance. Therefore I see no difficulties in completing our newly assigned mission—representing the Federation at the dedication ceremonies for the new interspecies Academy of Science on Deneb Five. ;Captain's log, stardate 5527.4. : The Orion privateer crew is in protective custody and their ship in tow. The ''Enterprise is back on course for Deneb Five.'' References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • Christine Chapel • Cophot • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Svenquist O'Shea • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • USS Enterprise computer • Unnamed Orion captain • Unnamed Orion ensign God Novelization characters :Arex Na Eth • Christine Chapel • Cophot • John Elijah • Fushi • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Leonard McCoy • Svenquist O'Shea • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Unnamed Orion captain Aesculapius • God Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • (''Huron''-type freighter) • ( heavy cruiser) • Orion pirate ship Klingon battle cruiser Locations :bridge • briefing room • sickbay • Canopus II • Coridan planets • Dark Place • Demolos • Deneb V • Earth • Hell • M1138 • Pleiades Races and cultures :Human (Roman) • Orion • Edosian or Triexian • Vulcan Klingon • Romulan States and organizations :Academy of Science • Federation • Klingon Empire • Starfleet (Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Headquarters) Science and technology :automatic emergency beacon • battery • chronometer • communicator • computer • cassette • deflector shield • diagnostic bed • dilithium • door buzzer • elevator • engine • explosive device • hypospray • intercom • library computer • life support • log tape • medical transceiver • medicine • phaser • philosophy • physiology • power pack • psychology • reaction chamber • recorder • scanner • self destruct system • sensor • telescanner • telescopic pickups • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen • warp drive Materials and substances :antimatter • blood • copper • crystal • egg • hair • hemoglobin • iron • matter • metal • neutron • nickel • oxygen • paper • plastic • poison • salt • snowball • strobolin • water Orion vocabulary :bhar • ''bya-chee'' bird • elt • gisjacheh • shoji • Vyun-pashan Ranks and titles :artist • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • diplomat • doctor • engineer • executive officer • first officer • helmsman • king • lieutenant • medical technician • navigator • nurse • officer • patrician • physician • pilot • pirate • science officer • security guard • superior officer Other references :21st century • Academy Mountain Survival Test • alert status (yellow alert) • alien • assignment patch • asteroid • asteroid belt • atmosphere • Babel Conference of stardate 3850.3 • Babel Conferences • Babel Resolution A12 • beam • book • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2270|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2270]] • centimeter • chicken • choriocytosis • civilization • coma • command chair • day • desert • diplomacy • diplomacy • drug • Earther • energy • engine storage chamber • Federation Academy Ball • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • gas • gerbil • government • heart • history • hour • humanoid • log entry • logic • minute • money • month • moon • mountain • piracy • planet • planet buster • planetoid • pneumonia • quadrant • quarters • races and cultures • radiation • rank • second • sector • ship's log • sickbay • space • star • star chart • stardate • starfield • Starfleet ranks • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • starship • suicide • uniform • universe • warp factor (warp one • warp seven) • year Appendices Information * Hikaru Sulu was given command when Kirk, Scott, Uhura and Chapel beamed over to the Huron. * The teleplay for this episode was the first professional sale for writer Howard Weinstein, who was in college at the time. * Filmation's character design for Captain O'Shea strongly resembles their version of Dr. Hans Zarkov as seen in the 1979 Flash Gordon series. Novelization * In the Log Five novelization of the episode, the Babel Conference and the Coridan planets were misnamed as the Babel Concordance and the Cordian planets. * Svenquist O'Shea's two male officers, John Elijah and Mr. Fushi, were demonstrably different from the unnamed male and female officers seen in the aired episode, with the female lieutenant's role being given to Elijah. * Kirk and the Orion commander met on an airless planetoid wearing life support belts in the aired episode. It had a thin but breathable atmosphere in the novelization. * The freighter was referred to as the SS Huron in the novelization, but clearly shown onscreen as the USS Huron. * Genetic mutations experienced on during the previous adapted story, "The Ambergris Element", were said to have weakened Kirk and Spock's immunity, allowing them to catch choriocytosis while on the surface. They both passed it along to the crew, although Kirk was the first to show symptoms. Since Spock had already contracted the disease, this explained why he wasn't immediately placed into isolation for his own good the moment the potentially fatal disease broke out. Novelization quotes * "Money can't buy a sense of accomplishment." – Leonard McCoy * "Tell him to stand by, Uhura." … "They want to know why, sir." … "Tell them I have some internal bodily functions to attend to. If they want further details, supply them." – James T. Kirk * "All unsuccessful Orion missions end in suicide. When possible, we enjoy company." – Orion commanding officer Related stories * : While it seems that the pale-skinned Orions seen in "The Pirates of Orion" might be representative of the Grey Orion race, the RPG materials that describe the Grey Orions make it seem as if it would be unusual for an entire crew of pirates to be of this strain of the Orion civilization. Another possibility is the gray reptilian Orions. * : Introduction of Orion's politics and the Babel Conference of stardate 3850.3, which Kirk referenced in this story. Timeline Images USS Huron.jpg|[[USS Huron|USS Huron]] Pirates of Orion.jpg|The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] corners the Orion pirate ship. Orion pirate ship.jpg|Orion pirate ship. O'Shea.jpg|Svenquist O'Shea. Fushi.jpg|female Huron lieutenant. John-Elijah.jpg|male Huron lieutenant. ThePiratesOfOrion1.jpg|Lieutenant Cophot and Orion captain. Grey Orion.jpg|Orion ensign. ThePiratesOfOrion2.jpg|Lieutenant Cophot and Orion ensign. choriocytosis.jpg|Choriocytosis. External link * * The Pirates of Orion discussion at Saturday Morning Trek. * The Pirates of Orion article at Siskoid's Blog of Geekery. * The Pirates of Orion article at The ViewScreen. * The Pirates of Orion article at [http://www.danhausertrek.com/AnimatedSeries/Main.html Curt Danhauser's Guide to the Animated Star Trek]. Pirates of Orion, The